Devils In His Heart (Loki)
by Of Doctors and Tardises
Summary: Miri thought her life was fine and safe again once saved by Odin. But she has a dark secret, coming back to haunt her. Topped with her feelings for Loki, will she be able to escape with her life? (What would happen if Loki had been close to someone during the first movie? Would it have changed his actions at all?) (LokixOC, T for mild language and suggestions, story way better!)


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! If you are a reader of my Johnlock fics, then welcome back! If not, welcome anyway! I am always glad to gain new friends! Anyway, this is going to be a Loki love story, taking place through Miri's and Loki's childhood and running into the events of the first Thor Movie, possibly going farther if need calls for it. And just so you know, Loki and Miri are going to be the same ages, just for simplicity's sake! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Please fave and leave a review! I want to know how I am doing, and if I should even continue! **

_Explosions. People screaming. Houses and buldings falling to the ground. That was all she could hear. The suffocating scent of smoke was all that filled her nose and and stuck in her throat. Fear was the only feeling that made itself home in her heart; a gripping, paralyzing fear that wouldn't let go. She couldn't leave her hiding place. The explosions and screaming sounded too close. If she moved and tried to run away she would get seen and taken by the horrible creatures that were respnsible for this nightmare. Even if she could, she wouldn't be able to anyway. The fear seemed to keep her rooted in place, to keep her legs and mind from working. She was trapped. _

_ Little Miribeth covered her ears to block the offending noises and closed her eyes tightly. Maybe if she did this long enough the monsters would go away. She had a vague memory of someone telling her if she had a nightmare, to just shut her eyes tight and cover her ears and no one could hurt her anymore. She would be safe and awake in the same bed she fell asleep in. She hadn't a clue who told her this, but she held onto that memory regardless. Maybe it would work in real life, too. _

_ Just like that, the explosions ended. The screaming died down and sounded far away. Slowly, she creaked open her ice blue eyes and lowered her hands. _

_'Did it work? Did the monsters go away?' her little girl brain asked itself. With a trembling breath she decided to go out of her little hiding spot, a hole just barely big enough for her small body dug into the side of a hill by some aimal long ago. She quietly crawled out to be struck with an even stronger scent of smoke and ash and had to cover her nose to be able to breathe at all. _

_ The scene was horrid enough to make her want to crawl back into her little hole and never come out again. Smoke from what was once her village rose into the air so thick it blocked the sky and sun. There were still plenty of fires burning to assume that the smoke would not clear for a good while. The bodies of the dead were scattered about the ground, bleeding and some even decapacitated. There seemed not to be one building left standing in it's entirety. Miribeth slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming in horror. Everyone, it seemed, was dead or dying. _

_ She slowly backed away from the wreckage that once was her home, not knowing what to do or where to go. She souldn't think of any village or city close enough by. Tears streamed like miniature waterfalls from her eyes and down her face, leaving thin lines of wet wherever they fell. _

_"Someone...please help me..." the girl whispered to the wind, backing away more quickly. She had to leave. That much she knew. If she stayed much longer the monsters would surely return. There was no one here left to help her. Turning around and blindly beginning to break into a mad dash for safety, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She tripped over rocks and rubble, sometimes even dead bodies as she went. No matter what hindered her escape, she never stopped running. Until she ran right into something particulalry hard and rough. As she slowly lifted her head to focus on what hindered her, her eyes locked onto bright yellow ones staring down at her. The being was far taller than she was, bright green and scaly like a reptile, and hand three long talon like fingers on its hands. Before she even had a chance to scream its hand was around her throat and squeezing hard. The monsters were back, and now they had her. _

_"Looks like this little thing managed to live." it hissed, revealing sharp, rotting teeth as Miribeth struggled to get air in her lungs. "Is this the one? The one we were supposed to find?" _

_ Another monster appeared, looking quite like the first with its gleaming, shiny, yellow eyes. It stared at her for what felt like an eternity before shrugging. _

_"It must be. No one else has managed to survive. We were told it was here. But you might want to loosen your grip on her neck, Elad. She's turning blue and I don't think they are supposed to do that." the monster hissed, reminding Miribeth vaguely of a snake in her oxygen deprived brain. _

_"Fine. I guess you're right. The Master said that it would survive, and we have to keep it that way. He can't use her dead...yet." _

_ He loosened the talons around her neck, and air flooded through into her lungs, making Miribeth cough violently and gulp down as much as she could. _

_"I guess we should take her back with us, right Elad?" _

_"Yeah. The Master will really want to meet her I bet." _

_ Fear hit the little girl like a ton of bricks to her chest, the same kind of paralyzing terror she had felt back in her little hole. They were going to take her. They were going to show her to some kind of evil Master. _

_"No! I can't go! Don't make me go! Please!" she screamed, struggling in the monster's fierce grip. _

_"Don't worry, little girl. He won't bite you...too hard." Elad hissed with a gleam in his eye. _

_"No! Don't take me there! Let me go! LET ME GO!" _

_ Suddenly, a harsh wind began to blow around the her, picking up dust and little bits of rubble from the ground. Miribeth looked around with terror at what was happening as the monsters began yelling at each other in some language she had never heard. _

_"What are you doing?!" Elad finally screamed at her. "Stop this now!" _

_ Miribeth couldn't stop it. Her mind wasn't working right. Her vision became as fuzzy as her head as the wind continued to blow around them. Her eyes began to glow with a bright light as she felt something flow through her. There was a loud explosion and heat wracked her small body as darkness finally found her. _

_ Odin and his soldiers raced to the scene, completely dumbstruck at the events that had just taken place. _

_"Allfather, did that little girl do that to those creatures?" a soldier finally managed to ask, voice slightly shaky. _

_"Yes." Odin replied quietly, kneeling down next to the small child, no older than six or seven. She was still very much alive. He could see her heavy breathing through her chest. _

_"C-Could it be...?" _

_"Yes. It appears the weapon has chosen a little girl as its host." _

_"What do we do, Allfather?" _

_"We must take her back with us. Keep her safe and closeby. With her emmense power, it could be devestating if she fell into the wrong hands." _

_"Will she become part of the royal family, my king?" _

_"No. Unfortunately I cannot take her in. But I will do my best to see she is taken care of properly." _

_ With a sudden jolt the girl was awake, breathing heavily and eyes wild. She looked around her, trying to grasp her surroundings. _

_"W-Who are you?" she asked timidly, tears beginning to stream down her face. _

_"Do not worry, child. I am Odin, King of Asgard. I am not here to hurt you. What is your name?" _

_"M-Miribeth." The child whispered with a shaky voice. "W-What happened?" _

_ Odin's eye widened in surprise. Could she really not remember what happened only some moments before? _

_"What is the last thing you remember, dear Miribeth?" he asked her with concern. "Try to think very hard." _

_"I-I was running away. From the monsters. B-But they found me. They were...going to take me somewhere. I-I can't remember anymore." Miribeth whimpered, holding her head in her hands, wincing at the pain of trying to remember. She was shaking and tears continued to cascade down her face. _

_"Don't worry. I will take you back to Asgard with me. I will find you a nice family to stay with. You will be safe from all the monsters. Would that be acceptable to you?" Odin asked kindly. He watched as the child thought for a moment, and then nodded with wide eyes. _

_"Y-Yes, please. I...would like that." _

_ With that he carefully lifted her small, weak form and held her close as he began to make his way over to the rest of the soldiers. He almost failed in hearing a very feeble and shaky 'Thank you' in his ear before the girl closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. _

_"Sire, can she really not remember?" a soldier queried as they approached the Bifrost site. _

_"It appears so. And we must be sure not to let her know about it." Odin decreed with finalty, leaving no room for negotiation. It would be best not to tell the child of her power. At least not for now. "Perhaps she could prove to be useful to us in the future." _


End file.
